Hunter
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Gilbert is a hunter of mythical creatures as his father and his father before him. The most highest in demands are the elves which are the hardest to find let alone capture. One night after setting a trap with his friends he is able to capture an elf. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I got this idea literally five minutes before I fell asleep. Needless to say I didn't sleep that much and instead brought it through my mind to try and figure out what should happen where.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Gilbert sighed and threw the book he had been reading to the side where it fell to the floor and rubbed his eyes.

There really was no point in reading something he had read a hundred times before. If he tried he could even recite every word from any passage.

He tipped his chair back so that it leaned on its two back legs and glanced around his room. The familiarity brought him a sense of peace from his still not made bed to the desk he was sitting at to the lanterns that his mother had given him to the sword, bow, and arrows leaning near the door.

He shook his head as he brought his chair down to all four legs once more and stood. Taking his coat and his sword he stepped out. Maybe some fresh air will help him process his thoughts better.

Nodding his goodbye to his father as he passed him Gilbert left the house and breathed in the fresh night air deeply.

He walked slowly through the town passing the butcher shop and the bakery. Both had been closed for the day so their buildings were dark.

He walked to the center of the town were people were still gathering. A group of children, all boys of course, to the side were listening to an old man telling stories. Gilbert drifted closer to listen.

"The most fearsome of the creature's children." The old man said. "Are the elves. Deadly beautiful, their eyes can hold you in place and make you forget that you are a human being, a class above them."

"What else?" one of the children prompted.

The old man smiled. "They are pale and slender. Built for running and stealing from the humans. Their magic, as they believe, exceeds our own. Never trust an elf, children." The old man warned. "They lie constantly to anyone who is not their own and will turn on you the moment that they gain your trust."

"Have you ever seen an elf?" a different boy asked.

The old man nodded. "Once in my life and I should be so lucky. Most hunters go their entire lives without seeing one. It had been a girl I believe. She had long light hair that reached the ground and her skin was flawless and pale. Not a single scar marred her body as far as I could see. Her eyes were as light as the sky on a calm day and the tips of her ears were as pointed as a knife. When she spoke it had been as if she was singing the most beautiful of songs. That is how they trick you children. Their beauty and their abilities is what they use to their advantages."

"What did you do?" the child asked once more.

The man spread his hands. "What was I able to do? I had been alone, my arrows were gone, and all I had left was my sword. My magical knowledge was limited, this was before all hunters were to learn the magic, and I knew that if I attacked I would be killed. She stared at me for a moment before she ran away."

"She was probably scared." a boy said laughing.

The old man shrugged. "Perhaps."

Gilbert shook his head in amusement as he walked away when the boys began to cry for more stories.

He refused to remember that when he had been their ages he had been the first one to cry out for more stories.

* * *

><p>Ludwig ran through the forest as fast as his legs were able to. They were often described as graceful and delicate in certain situations and in other they were strong and able.<p>

He hoped that this was one of those times.

He glanced at his little sister who was sleeping in his arms. Her delicate face was red with fever and she was shivering slightly.

Ludwig paused in his running to cover her more tightly with a blanket and looking around for safety he continued to run.

He needed to get Lilia to a Healer. They would have the medicine necessary to help her.

And unfortunately with the capturing of all the elven Healers he and his people had needed to enter the human premises in order to search for a Healer.

His heart clenched at the unneeded memory of Healer Raivis that had been taken from them moons ago. The small man had always been kind to everyone, never having a harsh word to a single soul.

He had disappeared about six moons ago and while it wasn't spoken of everyone knew what had happened to him and no longer believed that he was returning.

Ludwig shook his head to rid the thoughts and continued to spread his senses in hopes to find the familiar aura of a Healer.

Movement simply a few feet away caught his attention and he immediately fell behind a tree and cast a spell to hide him from the senses.

Clutching Lilia to him tightly and praying she would not awaken at this moment he stayed still. His eyes widened and he froze when he saw two Hunters walk past him talking quietly to one another, their eyes scanning the area with every step they took.

Ludwig's eyes glanced up at the moon and he prayed that they would not see him.

One of the men shook his head and left followed by the other man.

Ludwig remained in his position, crouched behind the tree with the spell on him and his sister and no movement, for many minutes after they left before he felt safe enough to leave his shelter.

He sighed in relief as he adjusted Lilia in his arms to a more comfortable position and spread his senses once more.

His heart leaped in joy when he finally located a Healer merely a minutes run from him.

Without wasting another moment Ludwig immediately started to run.

* * *

><p>Gilbert was trying; he really was trying, to stay awake during the speech that the Head Hunter was giving about the recent activity of their prey.<p>

But it was just so boring.

A nudge into his side jolted his out of his thoughts and made him focus on the lecture once more. He gave a nod of thanks towards his friend Francis as he listened.

"Lately more and more elves have been seen around the area." The Head Hunter said. If Gilbert remembered correctly his name was Yao. "This is the perfect opportunity to capture them."

Murmurs filled the air. The reward for capturing an elf was great and would ensure that the Hunter lived well for years to come.

"We are in need to elves more than ever." Yao continued. "Our supplies of their blood have dwindled to practically nothing. To every Hunter here, should you capture an elf put as minimal damage on it as possible. There is nothing worse than spoiled goods."

One of the other warriors stood and said "Because of the high demand and the low supply the reward for an elf has doubled to its previous amount."

Yao nodded and said "Now then. As we know they prefer to come out at night. Every Hunter is to leave as soon as the sun sets and the moon rises into the forests. Find an elf and bring it back."

"Dead or alive?" a man called out.

Yao smiled however it was a cold smile. "As long as the body is not too damaged I don't see why it has to be alive."

* * *

><p>If Ludwig had been younger or less of a warrior he would have given a slight whimper.<p>

Getting to the Healer had been slightly difficult. And now returning home had proved to be one hundred fold more difficult.

Hunters. They were everywhere. Ludwig could catch their words every now and then.

They knew that he and some of his own were also out and were ready to capture all that they could.

He glanced at his sister. The fever had lowered however it had not been broken. Once the sun rose however the Healer had assured him that it would be gone completely.

He needed to get home. Past those barrier lines and he would be free and safe. He could return home to his brother and his brother's mate. Tomorrow was the full moon and all of his people were getting ready to celebrate.

Ludwig was certain as well that he knew who he had chosen to be his mate. The proper way was to ask them in the light of the full moon that symbolized life and love.

He gave a small smile before returning his attention to his surrounds/

He will return home with Lilia he said to himself. He will return home.

He will.

**Okay two things. One, I don't know if this is going to be a Germancest story or what their relationship if anything will be. And two, I don't know who it is that Ludwig wanted to ask for a mate. Notice I didn't give a gender or a name. Who do you guys want?**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Another update! I am kinda in love with this story, especially the way that Germany looks like in this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Gilbert carefully set the trap onto the ground aware of his father's watchful eyes overseeing his every move.

'_Bastard just wants a reason to lecture me.'_ Gilbert thought to himself.

Sighing slightly Gilbert murmured under his breath the spells to ensure the trap, to hide it from seeing eyes, and to make sure he will know when, if, it captured someone.

Hopefully an elf, although he didn't mind if it were a vampire and a quick glance at the moon showed that no werewolves would be around until tomorrow night.

He could almost sense Alvars disappointment when Gilbert stood and there were no mistakes in his trap.

Stopping to shoot his father a smug smirk Gilbert shouldered his bow and continued walking through the forest.

Why the hell was it so quiet? There were always birds or some sort of animals making noise in the forest.

He glanced back at the concealed trap. He had done those traps for years and over a hundred times and never caught anything more dangerous than the occasional vampire. He didn't really have that high of hopes for it tonight.

He breathed in the crisp cool air which caused his lungs to sting slightly. Winter was coming in a few short months.

Grateful now that he had decided to take his jacket as well as his cloak he pulled both closer to him as he and his father walked together in silence.

Really, what were the odds that he would catch an elf?

* * *

><p>Ludwig refused to acknowledge that his legs were shaking. And if he did acknowledge it the reason was only because he was tired from running practically all day and not because he was scared.<p>

It wasn't that much longer. He was very close to his home and with that safety. Lilia would be safe from harm.

He shifted her in his arms slightly. The Healer had told him that the medicine that he had given her would cause her to sleep until morning came so it could work completely.

Ludwig slowed to a walk and glanced around nervously, his heart pounding in his chest and breathing heavily.

In an effort to calm himself he tried to think of happier moments. When he was younger and was with his mother and father. His brother Berwald raising him and the infant Lilia after their parents had disappeared. Time spent with Lilia, watching her smile and laugh. The delight that he desired to see on Feliciano's face when he asked the other to be his mate.

Holding Lilia to his chest he peered around a tree. After making sure they were alone he continued forward.

Taking a deep breath to calm his rattled nerves his bare feet moved soundlessly against the forest floor. The warm dirt was familiar and comforting under his bare feet.

He cautiously took another step forward.

SNAP!

A scream tore from his throat filling the forest as metal teeth sunk themselves into his leg breaking through the skin and gripping the bone causing him to fall to the ground. Lilia fell to the ground, thankfully still asleep, slightly to the side.

Ludwig twisted himself towards the contraption hanging onto his leg and his eyes widened at the familiar trap. This was one of the Hunters favorites to capture.

Blood ran down his leg as the metal teeth tightened themselves against the bone. Ludwig winched as he tried to crawl away, it only tightened against him.

No. No, no, no, no, no. This couldn't have happened to him. Not now. Not when Lilia was here and unconscious. Not when she couldn't escape.

"Please dearest goddess." Ludwig whispered. "Help me."

* * *

><p>A ringing sound rang through Gilbert's head, the sound from the trap when it was successful.<p>

"Father." Gilbert hissed. "I caught something."

Without saying another word the two immediately ran to where Gilbert had sent the trap. He felt a thrill go through him when he saw the slender leg caught in the trap.

The elf twisted itself to face them and its eyes widened at the sight of two Hunters.

"Well done son." Alvar said. "Well done."

Gilbert grinned as his eyes skimmed over his prize. A female elf. True to the stories her body was slender and looked graceful and slightly strong. Her feet were bare and her gown fluttered around her as well as her waist long blonde hair in the breeze. Her wide blue eyes were alight in fear as she gave a slight whimper and tried to back away.

"Nowhere for you to run now." Gilbert said.

She was breathing heavily and he was sure that there were tears in her eyes.

She said something in her own language, her voice shaking slightly.

Movement from the side caught his attention. The female elf shrieked when his eyes drifted to the side. Ignoring the cries coming from her he walked to the blankets and pulled it apart.

A sleeping child elf was lying on the forest floor.

"Well, well, well." Gilbert said. The female elf was nearly begging him in her own tongue. "Two in one night."

The elf gave a cry.

"Take me!" she cried in accented English surprising the two Hunters. "Take me but leave my little sister alone!"

Gilbert paused to throw a smirk at her. "And why should I do that?"

"She is a child!" the elf cried.

Gilbert shrugged. "Child. Adult. Both give good prices."

She gave another cry, this one she tilted her head back and allowed it to fill through the forest.

"Cry all you want." Alvar said. "It will not help you. I have notified the others." he added to his son. "They will be here soon to bring the elves home with us."

Gilbert nodded as he watched the elf try to use magic. Her eyes widened when she realized that it didn't work.

"Go ahead and try some more." Gilbert encouraged. "Not like there's a spell on that trap to keep you from performing your demonic magic."

The girl said something quietly in her own tongue; her eyes flew to her sister once more.

He saw a group of men coming towards them and their eyes light up when they saw the trapped elf. One clapped their hand on Gilberts shoulder.

"Good job, boy." he said. "Very good job."

The girl gave a whimper as she tried once more to free herself from the trap.

Gilbert heard an unfamiliar voice from behind him say in an unfamiliar language something he was sure was a curse. Suddenly the next thing he knew was a sword that was pushed into his side.

"Gilbert!" his father roared at seeing his injured son.

Gilbert turned his head behind him and his eyes widened at the sight of two more elves, both brandishing swords with fire in their eyes.

The smaller one snarled something before it brought its sword towards Gilbert. The taller one jumped to where the female elf he had captured was and quickly freed her. Seeing her wounded leg it bent down and picked her up in its arms.

The female elf said something in their language very quickly. The one holding her nodded and quickly scooped up the sleeping child elf. The smaller elf had been battling and holding off the humans. At seeing its companions were free it quickly went to their sides and the four of them disappeared.

The men started to swear and curse in anger while Gilbert gripped his side. Alvar pressed cloth to it to help stop the bleeding.

"We need to get you to a Healer." Alvar said quietly. Helping his son stand the two of them quietly left the other men.

* * *

><p>Ludwig leaned into his brother's chest still breathing heavily. Berwald tightened his grip on Ludwig and glanced quickly at Tino who was carrying Lilia. Neither one of them stopped running until they passed the magic line of the protective barrier.<p>

Berwald eyes narrowed as he gazed at his younger brother. "You are lucky that Tino and I were close enough to hear of your capture." he almost snapped at him. "That we were able to save you in time."

Ludwig nodded. "Please put me down, I need to see my leg."

Berwald obeyed and set Ludwig on the ground. They both peeled away the cloth that Berwald had wrapped around the leg temporally. Ludwig hissed slightly as the cloth was removed.

Tino shook his head. "You need to see a Healer for that."

"I know." Ludwig said. "But you wounded a human. And there is only one Healer close enough for the two of us."

"You know the laws of the Healers." Tino said. "While we are on their lands we cannot fight. The humans especially know this."

"It's a risk we are going to have to take." Berwald said. "We can't have that leg getting infected."

Ludwig nodded slowly. "Berwald will you take me?" at Berwalds nod Ludwig turned to Tino and said "Please take Lilia home, she needs her rest."

Tino nodded and soon ran off to their home. Berwald picked Ludwig up in his arms once more.

"To the Healer." he said softly.

**I feel kinda mean ending it there. Next chapter Hunters and the Hunted meet formally and have a small talk.**

**And I am sorry if Ludwig is somewhat OOC, that elves for you. If there is anything confusing just tell me.**

**Oh and a lot of people wanted Feliciano to be the mate that Ludwig was talking about so I did it for that. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I realize that a lot of people were confused on why Gilbert kept on referring to Ludwig as 'she'.**

**Elves are very feminine looking. Any one of them can pass as girls easily.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing.**

The Healer was growling under his breath as he wrapped the leaves into the bandages on Gilbert's side. Gilbert was able to catch the words

"Humans…elves…incompetence…idiots…inequality" every so often.

"Will the wound heal?" Alvar asked.

The Healer looked up at Alvar sharply and his eyes narrowed as if Alvar had insulted him.

"What do you take me for?" the Healer hissed. "An apprentice? Will the wound heal?" he mumbled under his breath. "This is not the first wound that I have treated and nor is it the deepest." The Healer nearly snarled.

"I did not mean to insult you; I simply wish to know of my son." Alvar said.

The Healer growling lightly. "It will heal." he grumbled. He looked towards his door before looking at the two hunters.

"I have another patient coming in about a minute." The Healer said. "This is what you would call an enemy. You remember my laws."

Gilbert and Alvar nodded.

"Good." The Healer said going to the door and opening it.

Two elves stepped inside, one elf holding the other in their arms. The elves and the human's eyes widened at the sight of the other.

"You!" each of them exclaimed.

"I take it that you two know each other?" the Healer said. He glanced at the elf in the other's arms. "Didn't I see you this morning?"

The elf nodded. "I came with my sick sister. You gave us medicine."

"You seem to have a habit of coming into my care." The Healer said. He nodded towards an empty bed. "Put the injured there, I'll be with you in a minute."

The taller elf gently set the injured one on the bed. Both of them were glaring at the hunters.

Gilbert smirked. "How is your leg?" he asked almost innocently.

The injured elf snarled slightly. "Animal."

"Creature."

"Ignoramus."

"Inferior being."

"Enough!" the Healer snarled, returning to the room carrying a bowl filled with a strange liquid and a cloth filled with herbs. "No fighting. No name calling. Nothing!"

The two fell silent however they continued to glare at one another.

"Hold out your leg." The Healer growled. He ran his eyes over the wound as the taller elf took off the cloth around it.

"Judging on the way the two of you interacted." The Healer said without looking up from the wound. "Human boy. You caused this didn't you?"

Gilbert nodded almost proudly. "Yep. And my name is Gilbert."

"If I cared." The Healer said, without looking up from the wounded leg. "I would have asked."

The elf hissed as the Healer ran his fingers over the deep wound.

The Healer picked up the herbs and placed them over the wound before picking up the bowl of liquid and poured it along the wounds.

The elf blinked and turned her head to the side. The taller placed their hand on her shoulder.

"It stings slightly." she admitted.

"That means that it's working." The Healer said.

The Healer stood and said "Now let those herbs do their job and the four of you." He said glaring at each of them. "Either talk civilly or not at all."

The Healer took a seat in the back and gave another look towards the four of them before he turned to the work needed to be done on his table.

The injured elf sighed and leaned into the taller elf. She shifted slightly and softly said something in their own language to which the other simply shook his head.

"You guys are always so eager to allow your women to fight." Gilbert said. "And look where it got you."

The two elves looked around the house.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You." Gilbert said, wincing slightly as he stood up and there was a stab of pain in his side. "You let your women fight and all they do is get captured and hurt."

"Are…you talking about me?" she asked.

"Is there any other girl in here?" Gilbert asked.

"Is there any girl in here at all?" she shot back.

"You."

The two elves stared at them in near shock.

"I am a man." she exclaimed.

They were able to hear the owl sitting in the tree next to the house give a soft hoot.

"Liar." Gilbert said.

"Why on earth would I lie on something as simple as that?" she…he asked.

"There is no way that you are a man." Gilbert exclaimed. "You look so…you!"

The elf tilted its head to the side. "I look like myself?"

The other elf said something in their language once more causing the smaller one to grin slightly.

"Speaking of letting women fight." The elf said stretching its legs in front of its body slightly. "Why do you not let your women fight?"

Gilbert scoffed. "Allow our women to fight? How on earth can weak little things fight in wars or hunt exactly?"

"Obviously you have never seen a mother who has just witnessed her baby killed in front of her." The other elf said. "Nor felt the wrath of a girl who knows that there is trouble and needs to help."

"It doesn't matter. Female. Male." The elf on the bed said. "As long as they are healthy, able, and willing. They fight."

"Now then." he continued. "I no longer wish to talk to either one of you."

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just ignore me then?"

"It is rude to ignore someone when they attempt to make conversation." he said. "No matter how pitiful those attempts are they are not to be ignored. Now I shall stop this conversation."

With that said he turned his head to the side and laid it on the bed closing his eyes. The other elf sat on the bed next to him and leaned against the wall.

"I have more beds." The Healer said without looking up.

The other elf shook his head. "No thank you. I wish to be close to my brother."

"Oy." Gilbert said. "One more question."

The elf turned his head towards Gilbert and opened its eyes.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"What's your name?" Gilbert asked.

Amusement flickered across the elves face. "And why on earth do you wish to know the name of what you consider an enemy Gilbert?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Curiosity more than anything."

The elf pursed its lips slightly as the corners lifted.

"Sometimes to indulge in curiosity can end in horrible consequences."

"I'll take my chance." Gilbert said. "Your name?"

There was a slight chuckle as the elf turned its head towards the wall once more and closed its eyes.

"My name." he said shifting slightly in the bed to get comfortable. "Is Ludwig."

**I like the Healer. I don't have a nation put out for him though so I'll take suggestions. **

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

When Gilbert had woken up the next morning there were two things that he had noticed. The first was that the wound on his side had healed and the second was that both elves were gone.

"They left the moment the sun had risen." The Healer had told him when he asked. "They both wanted to get away before either you or your father had woken."

After checking on the reminder of the wound on Gilberts side the Healer dismissed the both of them leaving father and son to walk back to their homes.

Vash watched the two walk down the road from his window for a moment before he sighed and left his house towards the fields where he kept his herbs and such.

Basket in hand and crouching in the grass his hands hovered over his self-made garden in search of ripe herbs.

"Balm and bay." he murmured. "Good for healing wounds. Ginseng cures fevers for vampires, garlic for everyone else."

He ran his dirt covered hands through his hair, grimacing when he realized what he had done. Gathering the already ripe herbs quickly he walked back to his house.

He placed the basket on the table to be sorted for later as he took a bowl and filled it with water from a yellow bottle and placed it over a small fire. His callused hands went over a selection of smaller bottles all lined in a proper order before selecting a red and black bottle. He waited for the water to begin to boil before he added a small amount from both bottles.

He watched the colors swirl before blending into one another and creating the color red.

"Red." Vash murmured. "Blood is going to be spilt."

The color continued to darken before turning black.

"Black. Darkness will override the land."

The colors seemed to stop for a moment before they began lightened slightly to form a dark shade of blue.

"Dark blue. A war is coming."

The colors almost seemed to hesitate before they lightened to a green color.

"Hope." Vash sighed. "Hope for the future and all that it brings."

He waved his hand over the bowl and it cleared once more. Using the now clean water Vash brought the basket of freshly picked herbs and selected a few to place into the water.

"Hope for the future." Vash repeated. "How can we have hope for the future when humans refuse to allow change?"

* * *

><p>"So." Francis said sitting next to Gilbert at the bar. "I heard that you let two elves escape."<p>

"I didn't let them escape." Gilbert snarled. "Others attacked me and that allowed them to escape."

"So you allowed more than two to escape." Antonio said sliding next to Gilberts other side.

"I said I didn't let them escape." Gilbert snarled once more. He downed his drink and waved his hand for another one. "Stop alright."

"Alright, alright." Antonio said. He twirled his fingers around the rim of his own glass. "However you did see them right? What did they look like?"

"Just like the stories." Gilbert said twirling the glass in his hands. "Tall, slender, long hair that falls to the waist, pale and smooth skin, and pointed ears."

Francis sighed, almost sadly, his hand trailing along his bandana.

"They cause too much trouble." Francis sighed. "Those elves. I believe we should just leave them alone before something bad happens."

"How can inferior creatures like that do anything to the superior beings like us?" Antonio asked.

Francis shrugged. "I just think that we should leave them alone. I think it would benefit all of us."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "Nothing is ever going to happen. They don't have the ability to do anything."

The rest of the night Francis didn't say a single word.

* * *

><p>Francis entered his home and securely closed and locked the door behind him. With the death of his father he found himself coming back to an empty and quiet home.<p>

He placed his sword against the wall and his hand came up to the bandana covering his hair and ears.

Out of paranoia more than necessity he glanced around his home and nodded to himself when he knew that he was alone. With that he pulled his bandana off and stuffed it into his pocket.

Sighing to himself he started towards his bathroom in the hopes that a shower would clear his mind and his fear.

Out of habit he glanced at his reflection in the mirror hanging in the hallway on the way to his bathroom.

His fingers touched the mirror gently as he gazed over his short blonde hair.

He still remembered when he had cut it from its long length to its now short length. He had almost cried when he had held that knife and brought it to his hair. No one ever questioned him about keeping it covered or covering his ears. All the men had a weird quirk that they didn't share reasons for.

His hands came to rest at the top of ears, both ending in a point sadly before shaking his head and going to take his shower.

* * *

><p>Lilia giggled lightly as she held Ludwig's hand in hers. The high grass tickled their legs as they walked across the fields.<p>

They were safe here. No human could pass through the shield that they created. They could relax here.

Ludwig smiled down at his sister before he leaned down and picked her up. He placed her onto his shoulders. She giggled and cradled his head in her arms.

In both their arms were flowers. For Lilia they were white roses and in his own there were red roses. A full moon shined brightly in the sky.

Once they reached the clearing where they were all meeting Ludwig placed Lilia onto the ground, where she quickly ran towards her friends. She gave each of her friends a single white rose.

Ludwig shifted his own roses as he gave another glance at Lilia before walking slowly through the field.

He spotted Berwald and Tino holding hands and gazing around as others were talking to either their mates or asking others to become their mates.

He spotted Feliciano talking with his sister Elizaveta. Ludwig smiled and came up to Feliciano and embraced him from behind.

"Hello Feliciano." Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ear.

Feliciano turned into his embrace to properly hug Ludwig.

Elizaveta spotted the roses in Ludwig's arms and quickly and quietly left the two with a smile.

"How's your leg?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig grimaced slightly at the memory. "It's fine now, I am more thankful for the fact that I hadn't been captured."

Feliciano shivered slightly and held Ludwig tighter. "If you had gotten captured and I never saw you again. I don't know what I would have done." he whispered.

Ludwig smiled and placed his chin on top of Feliciano's head. "I'm sorry that I made you worry."

Feliciano nodded as he stepped back. His eyes finally fell to the red roses in Ludwig's arms and he blushed slightly. "Your giving red roses? To who?"

Ludwig smiled and held the roses towards Feliciano. "You."

The blush spread from his face to the tips of his ears. "Me?"

Ludwig ignored his own blush as he nodded. "I want to be your mate Feliciano. I love you."

The next moments were filled with silence as Feliciano slowly extended his hands and turned the roses in his arms before he jumped onto Ludwig and held him tightly.

"Is that a yes?" Ludwig asked in amusement.

"Yes!" Feliciano exclaimed before kissing Ludwig.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until the next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
